Ben Hur/37
Kategoria:Ben Hur Pierwszą osobą, która nazajutrz wyszła z miasta, skoro otworzono bramy, była Amra z koszem w ręku. Strażnicy nie zadawali jej pytań, bo wychodziła zwykle, zanim słońce na niebie zeszło. Nie zwracała zresztą niczyjej uwagi, bo łatwo się było domyślić, że jest czyjąś wierną sługą. Szła drogą ku wschodniej dolinie, ale wzrok chętnie zwracała na szczyt Góry Oliwnej, gdzie widniały białe namioty przybyłych na święta. Było jeszcze tak wcześnie, że nikogo obcego, kto by ją mógł zaczepić, nie spotkała. Doszła do Getsemane, koło grobów, gdzie się krzyżują drogi do Betanii i Siloa. Biedna, wiekiem pochylona staruszka, potykała się często, czasami usiadłszy, odpoczywała, aby zaczerpnąć sił, i po chwili znowu wstawała. Gdyby skały piętrzące się po drugiej stronie miały oczy, pewnie by zauważyły, że często spoglądała ku górze z obawą na jutrzenkę, co zbyt wcześnie mrok rozpraszała; gdyby słyszeć i mówić mogły, pewnie by rzekły: "przyjaciółka nasza spieszy się dzisiaj, a te, które pragnie nakarmić, głodne być muszą". Gdy nareszcie doszła do Królewskich grobów i zobaczyła przed sobą miasto trędowatych, ciągnące się wzdłuż Hinonu, zwolniła kroku. Szła do swej pani, której jaskinia tak bliska była źródłom En-rogel i ucieszyła się widząc, że mimo wczesnej pory, nieszczęśliwa kobieta siedziała już u wejścia, używając świeżego powietrza, podczas gdy Tirza jeszcze spała. Choroba w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat olbrzymie zrobiła postępy, wiedziała o nich wdowa Hura i dlatego okrywała się zawsze starannie: nawet Tirza rzadko kiedy widziała odsłonięte oblicze matki. Tego poranka, wiedząc, że nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto by się strasznej mógł przerazić powierzchowności, zdjęła osłonę z głowy, by świeżym odetchnąć powietrzem. Mimo mroku, można już było ujrzeć, jak strasznemu zniszczeniu uległa jej postać. Włosy, białe jak śnieg, straciły wszelką miękkość i spadały na plecy jak zwoje srebrnych drutów. Powieki, usta, nozdrza, policzki - zniszczone, była to masa zepsutego ciała. Szyję pokrywały sine blizny. Jedna ręka, na sukni spoczywająca, była sucha jak u szkieletu, palce bez paznokci, a członki albo nagie aż do kości, albo spuchnięte i czerwone. Sądząc z tak zeszpeconej głowy, ręki i szyi, łatwo się domyślić można, w jakim stanie znajdowało się całe ciało i zrozumiemy także, dlaczego piękna niegdyś wdowa Hura tak długo mogła się ukrywać przed poszukiwaniami syna. Zapytasz się może, czemu, tak straszne przechodząc katusze, nie skróci życia swego? Bo zabrania tego święte przykazanie. Może uśmiechnie się na to poganin, ale nie uczyni tego żaden syn, w którego duszy płonie żywym ogniem wiara. Siedząc pogrążona w samotnych myślach, ujrzała nagle zbliżającą się ku sobie niewiastę, wstaje więc szybko, okrywa głowę i woła oschłym, chrypliwym głosem: - Nieczyste! Nieczyste! Za chwilę Amra nie zważając na ostrzeżenie, już u nóg jej leży, cała miłość tej prostej kobiety, tak długo powstrzymywana, wybuchła w tej chwili; ze łzami całuje suknie swej pani. Ta chciała się wydrzeć jej pieszczotom; nareszcie uległa mimo woli ich natarczywości. - Cóż uczyniłaś, Amro? - rzekła. - Czyż takie nieposłuszeństwo chcesz nazwać miłością? Szalona, zgubiłaś siebie i jego - twego pana - już go nigdy nie zobaczysz! Jesteś już pod wy- rokiem prawa, nie wolno ci wrócić do Jerozolimy. A cóż się z nami stanie? Któż nam przyniesie chleba? O szalona Amro! Jesteśmy wszystkie zgubione! - Litości! - wołała Amra, wznosząc ręce ku niej. - Czemuż, o czemu nie miałaś litości nad sobą, wtedy zaiste byłabyś i dla nas litościwszą. Teraz, dokąd się udamy? Nie ma dla nas żadnej pomocy. O wiarołomna sługo, czy gniew Pana nie dość na nas zaciążył? Zbudzona wrzawą Tirza, ukazała się teraz, a widok jej był przerażający. Pióro wzdryga się przed opisem jej postaci. Na wpół odziana, bliznami okryta, prawie ślepa, z opuchłymi członkami, niczym nie przypominała owej istoty pełnej dziecinnego wdzięku, którąśmy poznali na dachu pałacu Hurów. - Czy to Amra, matko? Amra próbowała przyczołgać się do niej. - Stój Amro! - wołała matka rozkazująco. - Zakazuję ci dotykać się jej. Wstań i idź, póki cię nikt u źródła nie widział. Ale zapomniałam - to już za późno! Musisz zostać i los nasz dzielić będziesz. Wstań, mówię! Amra uklękła, mówiąc ze złożonymi rękoma: - O dobra pani! Jam ani szalona, ani wiarołomna. Przynoszę dobre wieści. - Od Judy? - pytała wdowa odsunąwszy płótno z twarzy, ale Amra nie słyszała pytania. - Ukazał się cudowny mąż - mówiła Amra - który może was uleczyć. Dość mu rzec słowo, aby chory był zdrowym; nawet umarły wraca do życia. Przychodzę, aby was do niego zaprowadzić. - Biedna Amro! - rzekła litościwie Tirza. - Nie - wołała Amra, rozumiejąc powątpiewanie zawarte w tych wyrazach. - Nie, nie, jam nie szalona, ale to co mówię, prawdą jest, jako żywię Pan, Pan Izraela, Bóg mój i wasz. Chodźcie ze mną, nie tracąc czasu. Dziś, może wkrótce przechodzić będzie ów mąż do miasta. Patrzcie, oto blisko dzień. Pożywcie się i chodźmy. Matka słuchała z najwyższym zajęciem. Zdaje się, że już wcześniej słyszała o cudownym mężu, bo sława Jego brzmiała już wówczas po wszystkich zakątkach Judei. - Kim On jest? - pytała. - Nazarejczyk. - Kto ci mówił o Nim? - Juda. - Juda? Czy jest w domu? - Przybył wczoraj. Wdowa chcąc swoje serce do równowagi przywrócić, milczała chwilę. - Czy Juda cię przysłał, abyś nam to powiedziała? - spytała. - Nie on sądzi, że już nie żyjecie. - Żył niegdyś prorok, który uzdrowił trędowatego - rzekła matka poważnie do Tirzy - władzę uczynienia tego otrzymał od Boga. Skądże syn mój wie, że mąż ten posiada taką władzę? - spytała, zwracając się do Amry. - Szedł za Nim, słyszał trędowatych, wzywających Go, i widział jak odeszli zdrowi. Najpierw przybył jeden chory, potem dziesięciu, a wszyscy odeszli uzdrowieni. Wdowa słuchała w milczeniu; wyschła jej ręka drżała od wzruszenia, widocznie walczyła z sobą. Nie pytała, jak to było, bo jej starczyło świadectwo syna; ale usiłowała zrozumieć potęgę, z której pomocą człowiek mógł takich dokonać rzeczy. Rzekła nareszcie do Tirzy: - To chyba Mesjasz! Nie rzekła tych słów obojętnie, ale jak ktoś, co nie wątpi, chociaż zwykł rzeczy sądzić rozsądnie. Jako niewiasta izraelska, oswojona obietnicami, które Bóg dał jej narodowi, i jako kobieta rozumna, gotowa była cieszyć się choćby najmniejszym znakiem spełnienia tych obietnic. - Był czas, kiedy Jerozolima i cała Judea brzmiały powieściami o Jego narodzeniu - pamiętam to dobrze i zaprawdę, w obecnej chwili mógł dobiec wieku męskiego. Tak, to musi być On. Tak - rzekła do Amry - pójdziemy z tobą. Przynieś wodę, która jest w dzbanie i przygotuj jedzenie. Pokrzepiwszy siły, pójdziemy. Niewiele, wśród tak wielkiego wzruszenia, potrzebowały czasu na pokrzepienie się i wnet wszystkie trzy kobiety puściły się w drogę. Tirza podzielała wiarę matki, jedna przecież myśl trwożyła je. Z Betanii, jak mówiła Amra, miał przybyć, a z wioski tej do Jerozolimy wiodły trzy drogi - jedna przez szczyty Góry Oliwnej, druga krajem tychże wzgórz, trzecia między szczytem a górą "Gniewu". Wszystkie trzy ścieżki nie były od siebie oddalone, jednak mogły go nie spotkać, gdyby inną nie tę, którą szły, obrał drogę. Po kilku pytaniach spostrzegła matka, że Amra nie zna okolicy po drugiej stronie Cedronu, ani zamiarów Tego, którego pragnęły spotkać. Zrozumiała też, że Amra z Tirzą spuszczą się na jej kierownictwo, pierwsza już ze względu na swe podrzędne stanowisko, druga z naturalnego uczucia uległości. - Pójdziemy najpierw do Betfagi - rzekła do nich - tam, za łaską Bożą, dowiemy się, co nam czynić należy. Szły więc wzgórzami ku Tofetowi i "Królewskim ogrodom", a gdy weszły na gościniec, stanęły. - Lękam się iść gościńcem - rzekła wdowa. - Trzymajmy się na uboczu. Dziś święto, wielkie tłumy ludu podążą do miasta, jeśli pójdziemy wprost przez górę "Obrazy", unikniemy ich. Tirza szła z trudnością; słysząc zamiar matki, przestraszyła się. - Góra to bardzo stroma, moja matko, nie zdołam wejść. - Pomnij, że idziemy po zdrowie i życie. Patrz, dziecię moje, jak cudny dzień się zapowiada. Tam spieszą kobiety do źródła; gdybyśmy tu pozostały, gotowe nas ukamienować. Chodź, bądź odważna! Tymi słowy biedna matka, sama cierpiąca, usiłowała wzmocnić córkę. Amra, która dotąd nie ważyła się ich dotknąć, teraz, nie zważając już na nic, podeszła do Tirzy, a obejmując ją w pół, szepnęła jej w ucho; oprzyj się na mnie, dziecię moje, jam silna, choć stara, a droga niedaleka. Chodź, tak - pójdziemy razem. Góra, na którą się wspinały, była istotnie stroma, nierówna, zasypana rumowiskami i gruzami starych budowli, pełna wyboi; gdy jednak nieszczęśliwe stanęły, aby odpocząć i spojrzały na widok z północno-zachodniej strony - na świątynię, jej tarasy, na Syjon i jego wspaniałe wieże, rysujące się na tle niebios, uczuła matka budzące się na nowo pragnienie życia. - Patrz, Tirzo - mówiła - patrz, jak złote płyty lśnią na "Bramie pięknej". Czy widzisz, jak się w nich odbijają promienie słońca? Pamiętasz, jak tam chodziłyśmy? Pomyśl, jak błogo będzie chodzić tam znowu. Patrz, jak blisko dom nasz! Widzę go poza dachem Świątyni. Ach! jakże w tym starym domu witać nas będzie Juda nasz ukochany! Nareszcie poczęły po drugiej stronie góry schodzić. Mimo poświęcenia wiernej sługi, biedna Tirza jęczała z boleści, co krok uczyniła, to krzyk z nadmiaru bólu przeszywał serce matki i wiernej Amry. Gdy zeszły na dół padła biedna z sił wyczerpana i słabym rzekła głosem: - Idź, matko, z Amrą; mnie tu zostawcie. - Nie, nie mów tak, Tirzo. Czymże by mi było zdrowie bez ciebie? Cóż bym powiedziała Judzie, gdyby pytał, gdzie cię zostawiłam? - Powiedz mu wtedy matko, żem go kochała. Nieszczęśliwa matka pochyliła się nad córką i spojrzała bezwiednie wokoło, bo myśl swego uzdrowienia była nierozłączna z uzdrowieniem córki. Postanowiła zaniechać dalszej drogi, zaczekać i zlecić wszystko opatrzności Boskiej. - W tej stanowczej chwili ujrzała zbliżającego się szybko człowieka. - Odwagi, Tirzo! Oto zbliża się ktoś, co nam może powie coś więcej o Nazarejczyku. - Matko, zapominasz w twej dobroci, w jakim znajdujemy się stanie. Nieznajomy, który nadchodzi, wyminie nas, będzie nas przeklinać i rzuci na nas kamieniem. - Zobaczymy. Cóż innego mogła odpowiedzieć biedna matka, wszakże wiedziała, jak się obchodzą ludzie zdrowi z trędowatymi. Droga u zakrętu, gdzie właśnie spoczywały znajome nam niewiasty, była raczej ścieżką niż gościńcem; idący nią przechodzień nie mógł ich wyminąć. Jakoż stało się, iż przyszedł tak blisko, że mógł usłyszeć zwykłe ostrzeżenie, do którego obowiązywało prawo każdego trędowatego. W tak strasznej chwili nie zapomniała wdowa Hura swego obowiązku i okrywając również podług prawa głowę, zawołała: - Nieczyste, nieczyste! Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy człowiek nie zawahał się ani chwili i szedł prosto ku nim. - Czego chcecie? - spytał, zatrzymując się w oddaleniu kilka stóp. - Widzisz, kim jesteśmy, miej się na baczności! - rzekła matka z godnością. - Kobieto, jam wysłaniec Tego, który jednym słowem uzdrawia takich jak ty. Nie lękam się. - Nazarejczyka? - Mesjasza - poprawił. - Czy prawdą jest, że dziś przybywa do miasta? - Jest teraz w Betfage. - Którą drogą pójdzie? - Tędy. Złożyła ręce do modlitwy i dziękczynne ku niebu wysłała spojrzenie. - Kim mniemasz, że On jest? - Synem Bożym. - Zostań więc tu niewiasto, albo, ponieważ towarzyszy mu wielka rzesza, stań tam u skały, co bieli się z daleka w cieniu drzew. Gdy będzie przechodzić, wezwij Go, wołaj śmiało i nie lękaj się. On cię usłyszy. Idę głosić Izraelowi, co się w mieście i poza miastem zgromadził, że się zbliża Mesjasz, aby mu zgotowali przyjęcie. A teraz pokój tobie i twoim! - To rzekłszy, oddalił się. - Słyszysz, Tirzo? Nazarejczyk idzie i wysłucha nas. Zbierz siły, jeszcze jeden krok, jeden tylko, moje dziecię, a będziemy u skały. Słowa te dodały Tirzy odwagi, ujęła ramię Amry i podniosła się z ziemi; gdy uszły parę kroków, wstrzymała ją Amra, mówiąc: Zaczekaj, bo oto człowiek ów wraca. - Czekały chwilę; gdy się zbliżył, rzekł: - Proszę cię, niewiasto, przyjmij ode mnie tę wodę; skorom odszedł, zrozumiałem, że wnet słońce doskwierać pocznie, Chrystus zaś nie prędko tu przybędzie. Weźcie więc, woda wam się przydać może i miejcie nadzieję. Gdy przyjdzie, wołajcie! Mówiąc te słowa, ofiarował im tykwę wody, jaką zwykli brać w drogę podróżni, a nie postawił jej na ziemi, ale oddał im w ręce. - Jesteś Żydem? - spytała zdziwiona tym postępowaniem matka. - Jestem, ale co więcej, jestem uczniem Chrystusa, a On naucza słowem i przykładem czynić, jak ja wam uczyniłem. Świat znał od wieków wyraz miłość, ale nie rozumiał jego znaczenia. Powtarzam raz jeszcze: nie trwóżcie się! Pokój tobie i twoim. Odszedł. One zaś z wolna posuwały się ku skale, którą im wskazał opodal drogi. Gdy doszły do upragnionego celu, spostrzegła matka z zadowoleniem, że przechodzący drogą mogą je ujrzeć i usłyszeć. W cieniu drzewa usiadły więc, a orzeźwiwszy się wodą z tykwy, czekały z wiarą i ufnością; Tirza zasnęła niebawem, obie starsze kobiety, aby jej nie obudzić, milczały.